Userpagetest1
__NOEDITSECTION__ Madness Hi there! My name is Jacob, and welcome to my Userpage! I'm an editor, A Custodian (right to rename files and suppress the redirect) A Blog Patroller (right to delete blog comments), and A Chat Moderator (right to kick and ban Users from chat), as well as a decent coder. I am on the News Team. You can usually see me on Chat all day every day, as well as IRC. I'm also active in the discussions, for example, the War Room, and The RfA's, as well as Blogs. I have many interests, these include Music, Programming, Geography, History, Reading, and Psychology. I play some Musical Instruments, and let's see..well, I started editing on April 13th or so, end now I got a fair amount of edits. I also own a Bot, The Prog Opus, which I use for maintenance. I like Salad, and I'm a brony. Have a nice day! Guestbook 05:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) FIRST LAWL :3 09:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) 01:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) 20:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) 23:16, March 26, 2012 (UTC) 19:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) 21:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) 05:41, April 7, 2012 (UTC) HERE COMES! 06:17, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 06:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 08:07, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 15:38, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 22:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 22:16, April 7, 2012 (UTC) 05:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Madness <3333 07:05, April 8, 2012 (UTC) 01:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Looky I signed your page =D Madness is my bestest friend 05:48, April 11, 2012 (UTC) <3 [[User:Dr. Frohman|'Frohman']][[User talk:Dr. Frohman|'Talk']] 04:25, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh you sexy bitch Swifttalon9 The yellowest pony around Of course I mean myself. 06:20, April 12, 2012 (UTC) YOU...... YOU.... Hai! :D 05:13, April 13, 2012 (UTC) 19:08, April 13, 2012 (UTC) GET IN THE BUK FORT Madness <3 19:33, April 18, 2012 (UTC) A pleasure to leave mein signature here. RDR24Talk 22:29, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi Jacob! Can you do me a favor and tell me why I haven't signed my sig here? 22:33, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Can't belive I hadn't signed this earlier 09:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) shut down and take my Raimb-er Cupcakes 23:18 April 29 2012 (UTC) Hello Tasi This sign is NOT witty at all! (See what I did there? Reverse psychology!) 02:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Did you know that if you click a link with your scroll wheel, it'll open the link in a new tab? FuryExtraLarge 18:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Hola señor Madness. -- 21:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Good Guy Madness Qw3rty! 23:04, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Madness :3 4:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'll just add this here for no reason. 18:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Madnessssssssssssss :DD Hai - 00:22, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Grif was here (talk) 11:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I made Madnessfan34537 Hello. I'm from The Call of Duty Wiki, I might stop by every now and then to edit a few small things. Thanks! Madnessfan34537 talk Goals *X Get 50 Edits *X Get 100 Edits *X Get 500 Edits *X Get 1,000 Edits *X Get 2,500 Edits *X Get 5,000 Edits *[] Get 7,500 Edits *[] Get 10,000 Edits *X Become known and trusted member of the community *X Become Chat Mod *X Become Custodian *X Get Rollback *X Create 1 page *X Create 10 pages *X Create 20 pages *X Create 1 Navigational Template *X Learn how to and make a Signature *X Learn how to and make a Userbox Userboxes |id-c = Black |info = This user is an Admin on the Half-Life Wiki |info-c = #ED9121 |info-s = 11 |border-c = Black |border-s = 2 }} |id-c = darkgrey |id-fc = black |id-s = 1 |info = This User is often on Chat |info-c = white |info-fc = black |info-s = 10 |border-c = black |border-s = 1 }} |id-c = rgb(168, 181, 112) |info = This user loves Callofduty4<3 |info-c = #B2DFEE |info-s = 11 |border-c = #8CDD81 |border-s = 2 }} /File}} |id-c=Blue |id-fc=Goldenrod |info-c=#9DB36B |info=This user has made ' ' on the Call of Duty wiki file space.}}